The war, My life, My feelings, which first?
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Just a little something I made when I was bored, complete! YAY! Ok, so Jou goes to a concentration camp and Seto's a nazi. : It's fiction, so of course it won't be acurate. Ok? Ok!So, please enjoy it! I suck at summary's, huh?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so... this is my first SxJ fic!! YAY! I hope you enjoy...

THIS IS HISTORICAL FICTION SO OF COURSE SOME OF IT IS NOT GOING OT BE ACCURATE!!!!!!

Rating might just go up...

DISCLAIMER I absolutely DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's characters. They belong ot Kazuki Takahashi-sensei!!!

The war, my life, my feelings.. Which first?

**What are my feelings about you? **

**What quality that you poses attracts me?**

**Why do i love you?**

**Jou POV**

"Move it, you! Onto the train!"

"Ah!", the man hit him in the back. Jou would not let him get away with that. He turned on the solder. "Hey, you! You hit me! What're you--", but he was silenced. Jou was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Erm..."

"You'd better watch how you speak to your betters, Jew!" the solder spat out, his voice full of contempt.

Jou turned to board the train, muttering a string of profanities under his breath that earned him another death stare from the nazi.

It was hard to be a Jew. Or a gypsy. Or a homosexual person in today's Germany. Hell, it was hard to be anything but an arian today!

Ever since Hitler rose to power, ever since him and his stupid blame game had invaded, life for Jew's had gotten harder. First, it was just getting beat up to and from school. But Jou could protect himself. He could fight. He had been in a gang before he met his friends. ((I am not going to include any other major characters in this story other than Seto and Jou.))

Then Jew's started getting persecuted more. Him and some of his friends were moved to the back of the class, they never got any help in school when they needed it, and then they would get yelled at by bitchy teachers, get a weeks worth of detention, get beat up, you know. Getting beat up was one thing, but when teachers start acting like Jew's don't deserve anything, like they are below everyone, then it starts to get ridiculous. Next, his dad lost his job. ((HA! Jou's dad ISN'T a drunk!!!))

And then came the labeling. The yellow arm bands, which later turned into a yellow star bearing the word 'Jew" on it.

Next they started attacking Jewish businesses, the book burnings, they even burned the synagog!!

Jou thought it couldn't get much worse after that. How wrong he was. About half a month after Jou had that thought, the men came. They banged on the door in the middle of the night, waking up the whole floor of the complex. When Jou answered the door, he saw that there were solders at almost every door on that floor.

**xXxXFlashbackXxXx**

"Whaddaya want, ya' nazi? Don't you have any respect? People r' tryn' ta' sleep here!"

"Get some clothes, boy. One bag for you and your family. Understood?"

"why do I hafta-!?"

The solder was pointing a gun at him.

"One case. Get it and pack. Now."

Just then, Jou actually bothered to look at the nazi. He was about six inches taller than Jou, and had log white hair.

It was...Bakura!?

Jou gaped at the ex-tomb robber. He just couldn't believe it. Then again, it was Bakura. But Jou was still shocked. ((OMFG I made Bakura a nazi!!! HOW COULD I!?!?!?))

"What? You want to eat lead, boy? Get moving! NOW!"

"Bakura!? Wha--" Jou was cut short by a click. "I'll get packed..."

"Good, boy! Hurry up!"

**A few minutes later**

Jou and his dad were being transported in a bus to some place. Jou didn't know where. But he did know why.

_'It's because were Jew's. It's because some of us are just the way we are.', _He loathed these damn nazi's. He hated Hitler. He hated the fact that the world was full of so many bastards, that so may people were total ass holes. That the one of the biggest bastards of all time was in charge of the country he lived in.

The bus finally stopped. He looked out the window. A wall.

_'Great...'_, he thought._ 'They're dropping us out in the street. Then again, it could be worse.' _

Then Jou noticed something. There was a gate.

_'A ghetto?'_ When the gate opened up, Jou gasped. There were people here, yea, there was a synagog. But what made Jou feel scared, what mede him feel like his word...and everyone other Jew in Germany... was about to go to hell. There, all around, were piles of bodies. Most of the corpses were rotting, but some were still...'whole'.

There were kids playing, and even though some of them looked happy, others were clinging to their mothers, and some of the older were hanging around the piles of bodies, looking at what was actually there, trying to get their brains to register the image, before moving on.

BANG A scream. Jou looked toward the source, not really seeing anything but the top of a building. But he knew some one had just bit the dust. Nazi style. Mass shootings.

He was jerked roughly toward a building. "Move it, Jew!"

"Hey! I can walk! And I have a name! My name is Jonouchi!"

"Like I care, Jew! You bastards are all the same to me! Dirty, unclean, bastards!"

_'Well, fuck you, nazi!'_ Jou thought. He almost said it, too, but then caught himself. He didn't want to get shot. Even though he would love nothing more than to instigate a fight.

**xXxXxXx**

Jou looked out of the train carriage. The German countryside was rushing by. He was in a livestock car, along with about 39 other people. Some had already bit the dust. Others were still

holding on, but just barely. And others were just...staring ahead, with sunken eyes. They were on the verge of death.

_'But everyone else here is to, right?'_

He thought that the ghetto was hell. Heck, that was practically heaven compared to where he was going now.

**xXxXFlashbackXxXx**

"DAD! Oh, god, oh, god, oh god! Where is--!"

Jou's dad was gone from the apartment.

It took Jou's brain a little while to process what had happened.

Him and his dad were in the corner apartment in their building. Jou liked to think of it as an apartment, but it was more of a room.

But...people who lived on the corner 'apartments' of the floors...were the most likely to get killed.

His dad...was dead... most likely.

Jou went outside to where they did the shootings. Nobody ever went near there, but Jou had to see.

And, sure enough, his dad's body was being thrown into the rotting heaps of bodies around the ghetto.

**xXxXxXx**

"HEY! Get up, scum!"

Jou's eyes fluttered open. He looked around him, and realized, slowly, that the train was no longer moving.

Which could only mean one thing. They had arrived at their destination...hell on earth.

The death camp-

Aushwitz.

**End chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

The war, my life, my feelings.. Which first?

**Why does this war have to interfere?**

**Why can't we be together?**

**Why do we have to conform?**

**Seto POV**

Aushwitz death camp. He was being transfered there tomorrow.

"Yes, sir. I will report to the General in charge tomorrow."

"Excellent. You may go now."

"Yes, sir!"

Seto saluted his superior officer and walked out of the room.

This war was getting ridiculous. Yes, he was a nazi. Yes, he was to be in charge of who died and who got to live. Yes, he blamed Jew's for Germany's poor conditions after the first world war.

_'But...'_ , Seto thought, _'This_ IS _getting out of control. But...'_ , He thought,_'It's not exactly fair that while the Jew's had prosperity, we had none. But...', _ He stopped himself. Look at him,

contradicting himself. Jew's were to blame. That was it. No two ways about it, Jew's were to blame for his country's condition after the war.

_"But we don't have the right to decide who lives and who dies. That right is sacred.' _(( - OMG godzilla v.s. mothra dialogue!!!))

Mental slap in the face.

Jew's were to blame. Every one of them.

**xXxXxXx**

Seto was riding in the back of a black car, with tinted windows, along with three other officers.

The car puled up to the gate.

When Set stepped out, he wrinkled his nose. The death camp smelled of the dead. Of death. Of pain. Of torture.

_'Well, it _IS _a death camp, so what do you expect?' _he said to himself.

Just after he stepped beyond the gates, he saw a load of people being separated to go to one place or another in the camp.

Seto turned away. The sound of children being separated from their parents, the sight of the weak and the sick being sent to the gas chambers,

It all disturbed him. Just then, he ran into a little girl with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Sorry, sir!", she said, before she got reprimanded.((OMG Anne Frank is in here!!!!! 0.o))

"Watch where your going, Jew!"

"Yessir!"

Seto walked off to go stand in line with the other jews to be counted. What a little girl. What a pity she was here.

Seto headed to the quarters for the officers to get the name of the section of the camp he was to guard.

After he got there, he looked around.

People with sunken eyes full of loathing and contempt for him and his fellow officers followed him.

He kept his composure, his ice-price poker face never slipping.

He looked to the side, beyond the electric fence, wondering who was over on the other side.

The people over there looked healthier, their eyes looked fearful though.

_'They must be the new shipment of people.'_ , he thought.

Just then, one of them looked over at him. A blonde, just a few inches shorter than him.

Seto still kept his poker face, but on the inside, the ice was starting to melt. Just a little.

Just then, the blonde's face twisted into an expression of hate, and his honey colored eyes filled with loathing and contempt, just like the others looking at him now.

Seto almost lost his composure. Almost.

The look the blonde had given him suggested...no, it _said_ that, had he not been in the situation he was in now, he would have probably

cussed him out and them taken the liberty of hitting him as hard as he could.

No surprise there, but why he had almost lost his composure was a mystery to him.

Just then, someone yelled, and the blonde looked back, only to be reprimanded by an officer.

Seto lost his composure. But only for a moment. You would have to know him really well to notice.

For a moment, the blonde's honey brown eyes had a look of pain in them, only to be replaced by a look of pure hate.

Seto turned.

That was to be expected from someone like him.

But Seto was still mystified about why his 'mask' had melted for that brief second.

He reached the officer's quarters, the blonde still on his mind.

"So, your the new officer?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Hm. I didn't say I needed any more officers working under me. What's your name?"

"Seto Kaiba, sir."

"well, then, Mr.Kaiba, go on over and help with the new cartload of animals."

"Yes sir!"

**xXxXxXx**

Seto walked over to the officer in charge to get his job.

He was to lead the men to their section of the camp.

Seto caught the eye of the blonde again.

The blonde gave him another death stare, and bared his teeth at him.

"HEY! You! Blondie!"

The sound of flesh on flesh.

The boy got reprimanded again.

_'Does he never learn?'_ , Seto thought to himself, _'Act like that one to many times, you'll get killed.'_

_"WHY DID YOU--!?'_

_Click. _

The blonde was looking down the barrel of the gun the officer had pointed at him.

His eyes showed fear for a brief second, only to be replaced by a fire that obviously showed no intention of being

put out any time soon.

Seto smirked internally.

_'Even in the face of almost certain death this Jew puts up a bold front.'_, he thought.

"Go on, fire the gun, ass hole! I dare you!", the blonde said, with a malice in his voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

_BANG!_

A scream.

The blonde was still there, but he certainly wasn't a stiff.

He had his eyes closed tightly, he was prepared to face death and he intended to win against it.

Seto had pushed the gun out of the way.

The officer that had pointed the gun looked surprised.

"That's enough.", Seto said, a tone of authority in his voice.

"Why did you--!?"

A gun. In the officers face.

"Are you blind, you monkey!?"

"Why did you stop me!? You know just as well as I do that these jews are to blame for everything! They deserve to be shot!"

"I said enough, fool.", venom this time. Pure malice.

"Yes, sir!"

"This boy can work. He's strong enough. Don't go killing off valuable resources."

"Yes, sir!"

The officer was obvously going to follow orders, but Seto knew that he still wanted to kill the blonde.

Seto walked off to direct the men to where they were to go.


	3. Chapter 3

The war, my life, my feelings.. Which first?

**Why do I know I love you?**

**Why do I want you so?**

**Why are you always in my thoughts?**

**Jou POV**

After the train ride, it felt good to be able to walk around, even if it WAS in a place where you faced almost certain death.

When Jou got out of the train car, he automatically wish he hadn't.

The air smelled rank of the dead, of fear, and of torture. How could he...and any of his fellow men rejected by Hitlers policy's... have ended up in this... hell?

_'I'll tell you how...', _a voice in his head said. He groaned. Here comes his more sensible side. The one with a better grasp on reality.

_'It's because everyone is human, people will naturally reject others that they don't like.'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'You know it's true.'_

_'Shut up, I said!'_

No reply this time.

"Hurry up, animals!"

Jou looked up, the Nazi officer was directing... no, he was pushing everyone into the camp.

Jou had no choice but to follow or die.

Once those gaits closed, they were in hell. Hell on earth.

Jou was sure that the real hell was a thousand times worst, and that this would seem like heaven on earth in comparison, but Jou was sure that while he and the others were here, the nazi's would do their best to make this hell on earth for them.

The gate had the words-

"Arbeit macht frei"

above it.

'Work makes you free'.

Jou rolled his eyes. What a load of shit.

Free in death, maybe. Yea.

So, him and any others on that train were here to work their ass' off, get practically starved to death, and if they weren't dead then,

they would get killed.

Or so he had heard.

He looked to the other side of the fence. There was an officer there.

A tall, brunette, nazi bastard.

But a HOT nazi bastard.

Jou mentally shook himself. Sure, the officer was hot. And yes, he was gay,

He had always known that, and he had come to terms with it when he was, what, 10? Yet another reason for the nazi's to hate his guts.

But the officer was strait. Or he would already have kicked the bucket. Unless he was good at keeping secrets.

Just then, the officer looked over at him. He had cold, blue eyes. Dark and deep, but light and shallow at the same time.

Jou's heart momentarily melted.

Then he got a hold of himself, and gave the officer the best death stare he had. He tried to take out his anger at all of these nazi ass holes in one glare.

Not working very well.

Just then, he heard a yell. "Hey, you!"

The sound of flesh colliding with flesh. He had just been slapped. He wouldn't normally stand for that, but dying was not very high on his list.

So he took it.

After the officer that reprimanded him walked away, he looked back at the nazi, who just stood there, staring. He looked slightly shocked for a moment, then his face returned to it's former composure.

**xXxXxXx**

Jou looked up front, he had been doing that for the past... what? 45 minutes?

Just then, a new officer walked up to direct people. It was the same jackass that had made Jou's heart melt.

When the nazi looked at him, he gave him another death stare, and bared his teeth. He would try to appear as vicious a possible.

Kinda hard to do when your at the mercy of people who could kill you with guns, drug you, or throw you in a gas chamber.

Just then, the same officer that reprimanded him the first time walked up to him.

And slapped him again.

"HEY, WHAT'RE YOU--!?", Jou started to yell.

Then he heard a click. He was looking strait down the barrel of a shotgun.

_'Great. Just great. I piss off the one guy who could kill me. Excellent.'_

He was scared for a moment, but hatred quickly overcame that emotion.

"Go on, fire the gun, ass hole! I dare you!", He said, sounding a lot braver than he actually felt. He tried to load his voice with as much venom and malice as he could.

The officer just smiled, and he fired the gun.

Jou shut his eyes as tight as he could.

Just then, when he heard the gun go off, he noticed that there was no pain.

You don't die painlessly by getting shot.

He cracked open an eye.

The guard's gun hand had been forced upward. He shot over everyone's head.

**xXxXxXxMeanwhile...xXxXxXx**

at some farm

FUMP!

"Hey, honey, look! Geese are falling from the sky! Were eating good tonight!"

((HA ha ha ha ha the guard shot a goose!!!!!! ))

**xXxXxXBack to subjectXxXxXx**

"That's enough.", a voice said. It was a cold voice. Like a blade of ice. Jou looked up to see that it was the guard he had given a death stare only a little while ago.

That voice was like magic for Jou.

"Why did you--!?"

A gun. This time in the officers face.

The officer pointing the gun filled his cold eyes with malice and venom.

"Are you blind, monkey?"

"Why did you stop me!? You know just as well as I do that these jews are to blame for everything! They deserve to be shot!"

Jou flinched. Jew's were to blame? Homosexual people? Gypsy's? Anyone these goddamn nazi bitches hated?

It was all THEIR fault?

Jou started to shake with anger. The blue eyed guard sent a death glare at him. Jou stopped thinking about punching the guard.

"I said enough, fool,", the guard put venom in his voice. And that venom, paired with the pure malice he added, was a deadly weapon.

"Yes, sir!"

"This boy can work. He's strong enough. Don't go killing off valuable resources."

All feelings of gratitude towards the blue eyed guard automatically disappeared.

Of course. The guard only saved him so he could work to help these bastards win the war against him and everyone else's will.

"Yes, sir!"

The guard gave Jou a look of deepest contempt. Jou glared back. No slap. No gun this time.

"This way, you animals! ", he said.

And Jou and all the other men and boy's followed with armed guards on all sides of them, ready to shoot if need be.

On the way there, a young boy took the liberty of asking where they were going. When the guards didn't answer, he tried to run towards the gate.

He was shot. As his body fell to the ground, Jou burned the image into his mind. And then he tried to forget, but he knew he would never be able to get the image out of his head. That boy was so young. And he could have worked, he was healthy enough, right? He could have been saved by the blue eyed man. He could have been spared.

But he wasn't. And it pissed Jou off. Jou had half a mind to go and punch out the blue eyed guard. But he didn't.

Dying wasn't very high on his list.


	4. Chapter 4

The war, my life, my feelings.. Which first?

**Why do I love you?**

**Your my enemy.**

**I hate everything about you... so how can I love you?**

**Seto POV**

A young boy. Shot. Instead of turning to defend him, like I did with the blonde, I let him get shot.

I felt eyes glaring at me. Burning a hole in the back of my skull. It was the fire from the blonde's eyes. The one that was determined to burn forever.

When I got to the barracks where the group I was leading was to be kept, I turned. There was that fire from his eyes. Burning passionately, and projecting hate for who I was... for who I was involved with. For what I was doing and what I did before I arrived here.

Just then, I started to feel it. A spark. A little fire, blossoming in my chest. At first, I was surprised, and then confused. This feeling was warm, and I didn't know what it was. When I met the gaze of the blonde, was it the fire and passion in his eyes that had sparked the little fire?

Or was it... something more?

Mental slap in the face and kick in the pants.

He was an army officer, and not just any army officer. a NAZI army officer. And he was starting to have... _feelings_... for this jewish boy.

He could not believe it. But he was not about about to let his emotions get a hold of him and determine his actions. He repressed the feelings, extinguished the fire. He had no feelings for this boy. He did not care wether he lived or died. He was a nazi.

_N-A-Z-I._ Nazi. He was responsible for the total annihilation of this boy's people.

His heart froze over once more. He opened the door to the barrack.

"Alright, into the barrack, jews.", he said, his voice as cold and full of authority as he could muster while recovering from the slight shock of what he had just felt.

And so the jews filed in the barrack. The blonde walked past, the fire and passion and hate for him and his fellow nazi's still burning in his honey brown eyes. But as he passed, the blonde looked up at him, and for a moment, a brief moment in time, that look of hate disappeared, and was replaced by warmth.

And then it was gone, as quickly as it had come, with the look of hate took it's place in his eyes once more. And the boy turned his back to him, and walked into the barracks.

**Jou POV**

I walked right past the blue eyed guard, the one that I had glared at earlier, the one that I realized that I had feelings for.

I let the look of hate slip off of my face for a brief moment before letting the hate take it's place again. And I walked into the barracks. It was cold, and had an empty feeling to it. Even though there were people there. He was ordered to pick a bunk, along with the others, and that was where he would be until this war was over or he went to the gas chambers.

_'Well...'_, he thought,_'I'm gonna make the most of it. It's better than being a stiff.'_.

He was next to a small boy in a bunk. He slept closest to the cold wall, so as to keep everyone else in his bunk just a little warmer.

Earlier, he saw all the women go to another part of the camp. Him and the other men had been ordered to strip, and then were sprayed with some nasty disinfectant shit. They had received clothes after they were sprayed and showered. They had to get their teeth checked then. Not for cavities, but for gold or silver fillings. Jou had two, but they weren't removed. He wondered why.

**xXxXxXxThe next dayxXxXxXx**

Jou and the others in his bunk had a rude awakening the next morning. Guards yelling, coming in and hitting people indiscriminately. When the boy next to Jou got hit, he started to get furious. He pulled the boy closer to him and tried to comfort him, but the boy was pulled away and he was hit hard over the head for his trouble. The boy tried to apologize, but was yanked away by the guards to stand in a line. Today they were to go to their jobs. Jou was making bricks. At least he wasn't working in the crematorium. He tried to wipe the image from his mind. Him and the others had been marched over near the fires, and told that they were going to die there. He watched small children being thrown into the fires, but he shut his eyes tight and tried to shut it all out, but to no avail.. Him and the others had been marched to the edge of the burning trench, and then had been ordered to go to the left. He was slightly surprised, but he was more scared and hateful than anything. Scared, because he didn't know if he was going to die or what was going to happen to him and the others. Hateful because these nazi's tried to psych him out as much as possible and burn images into his mind that they knew that no one in the group would be able to forget. They _KNEW _that no body would be able to forget. They _KNEW _that nob body, including themselves would be able to forget. They knew, and they enjoyed it. They enjoyed torturing them. All of the jews walking by, thinking that this was the end of the line for them. They knew, and they enjoyed torturing them and themselves.

As Jou walked to the dentists, he saw the guard with the ice blue eyes. He stared, and for a moment the guard ignored him. A moment.

But then, he looked over. Ice-blue meeting honey-brown. And something connected for just a moment. A moment. And then that connection was gone, only to be replaced by the usual cold glare. Jou was called into the dentist's office.

If you thought dentists were scary, you had _NO _idea. In the history of scary dentists, this one took the cake as the scariest.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" ((Emote time!!! sorry...))

Jou yelled. The doctor hadn't bothered with any medicine. He just ripped the filling out. Jou almost punched him.

He was stopped at the last minute. The blue-eyed guard had grabbed his arm at the last minute, and pointed the gun at the back of his head.

"Stop it, jew. You want to get shot?"

Jou's heart melted again. Probably more than last time. If that was possible. Even though the guard grabbed his arm to stop him from hitting the evil dentist ((That is his name from now on!!! x )), he didn't care. The guard's touch was beyond wonderful. Jou's eyes betrayed a little bit of emotion. A little bit of his love for the guard. He corrected it almost as quickly as it had come, but the guard had noticed.

_'Great...'_, he thought,_'Just great, If he caught that, he'll kill me!!' _

Jou braced himself, waiting for his brains to be blown out. But it didn't come.

He looked up, and the guard was there, still holding his arm, but the gun was back in it's place.

**Seto POV**

The boy was standing outside of the dentist, looking slightly nervous. But he had that fire just below the surface. Still burning. ((Whenever i type that sentence, i think of the song 'we didn't start the fire!' hehahahahaha!))

A little while later, he heard a scream.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

He went inside, trying to see what was happening. He saw the blonde trying to punch the 'dentist'.

He grabbed his arm, and pointed his gun at the blonde's head.

"Stop it jew. You wanna get shot?"

The blonde paused for a moment. The blonde looked at him, his eyes showing a little bit of emotion. That emotion was... _love!?_

_What? _

_LOVE!?_

Seto quickly dispelled the image and the emotion.. He had seen crying children thrown into fires. He had shot people. He had blown up multiple buildings, regardless of who was in them. And yet...

This boy's eyes... that look they had in them had started to melt the ice covering his heart. And this time, it didn't freeze back over.

A little while later, he was making sure that all the jews were in their barracks.

He saw the blonde looking around.

"What are you doing, mutt?"

The blonde looked around, and then a look of fear filled his eyes, but the fire was still there, still burning behind the smoke screen of fear.

"Um..."

"Answer me, MUTT!", Seto said, spitting out the last word with contempt.

"Well... I was looking for the bathroom... I kinda need to... um, y'know..."

Seto rolled his eyes. This boy had a horrible sense of direction.

"Listen, mutt. I don't care wether you need to use the bathroom or not. your not allowed out of your bunk after curfew. So go back to your bunk and hold it in."

"But... I honestly need to go... like... really bad..."

"..."

"C'mon, pleeeeeaaaase????"

The blonde pouted, and was blushing a little... that and... puppy dog eyes?

Man, this jew never gave up.

Just then Seto's frozen over heart melted just a little more.

"Look, mutt--"

He was cut off.

"So your gonna let me use the bathroom? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!"

Seto gave the mutt an exasperated look.

"The bathroom is in the back of the barrack. You have two minutes, mutt. Understand?"

"My names not mutt, it's Katsuya Jonouchi. And THANK YOU!!!!!"

The blonde ran over to his barrack, and Seto walked off to finish his rounds.

_'Heh... that jew... puppy dog eyes? Too cute.'_

Mental slap. Mental kick in the pants _and _ his groin... and he mentally tried to shoot himself. It didn't work all to well.

How could he think this stuff?

How?

He was a nazi. He wasn't gay.

True, he hadn't felt any _real_ attraction to women. When he was younger, he had gone out with many different girls.

But there was no real spark in those relationships. Ever.

So... was he... _gay!?_

It couldn't be right. He just hadn't met the right woman yet.

_'Haven't met the right woman yet? Come on, man. Your 23, and you haven't fallen in love with anyone, and you haven't gotten married.'_

_'Shut up. There are people older than me that haven't gotten married yet. It doesn't mean that I'm... gay.'_

_'Stop denying your feelings for once. You have never felt any attraction to women. And the first time you saw this boy, you know that you started to fall for him. Don't deny your feelings this time around.'_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

No answer, but he did get a rather weird look from the other guards and some of the jews.

Seto could only stare, wit ha rather surprised look on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The war, my life, my feelings.. Which first?

**I love you...**

**And I hate everything about you.**

**Go to burn in hell... But take me with you.**

**Jou POV**

I was out in the dark, standing there. Not one of the guards had seen me. Which made it ironic that the blue- eyed officer came up to me.

"What are you doing, mutt?"

That voice. The cold one, that I loved to hear.

"Um..."

"Answer me, MUTT!", the guard said, spitting out the last word with contempt.

"Well... I was looking for the bathroom... I kinda need to... um, y'know...",I replied. Of course, I didn't _really_ need to go. I just did this to get the guards attention. And it... worked?

The guard rolled his eyes.

"Listen, mutt. I don't care wether you need to use the bathroom or not. your not allowed out of your bunk after curfew. So go back to your bunk and hold it in."

"But... I honestly need to go... like... really bad..."

"..."

"C'mon, pleeeeeaaaase????"

I pouted, and blushed a little... that and I added puppy dog eyes for good measure.

The guard froze for a little while, as if he was unsure of what to do.

"Look, mutt--"

I cut him off.

"So your gonna let me use the bathroom? THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!"

He gave me an exasperated look.

"The bathroom is in the back of the barrack. You have two minutes, mutt. Understand?"

"My names not mutt, it's Katsuya Jonouchi. And THANK YOU!!!!!"

I ran over to my barrack, and the guard walked off to finish his rounds.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of someone yelling-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

It was the guard. The blue eyed one.

I closed my eyes in my bunk, and thought of a song that my mom would sing before she died.

_Where fears and lies melt away..._

_What's left of me... What's left of me... now._

_I watch you... fast asleep. _

_All I fear, means nothing.._

_and you and i... there's a new light.._

_my sanctuary.. my sanctuary now... where fears and lies... melt away..._

Just that one verse. Jou remembered how his mother would hold him when something bad happened... and she would sing that song.

Until she died.

His sanctuary... what exactly was that now? He was here. In Aushwitz. All he held dear had been taken away from him... excluding the fillings. He had never felt very attached to those. Then again, who would feel attached to some pieces of gold filling holes in your teeth? No one, right?

Jou closed his eyes and smirked. He felt something move beside him. It was the boy. He had snuggled up to his chest, trying to get a little warmer.

Jou put his arm over him and held him close.

His sanctuary. Where was that? Where was his sanctuary? Was there even a sanctuary for him now that him and others like him had ascended into a virtual hell?

There was no sanctuary here... no comfort... nothing.

How could God let this happen to them? How could he let his people suffer like this? Did he really love them? Or was this punishment for sinning?

Jou mentally slapped himself. God cared. This was a test. And God would show him the good in this situation, if he thought hard about it.

The guard. His enemy. Love your neighbors, love your enemy's.

The guard was his escape route. His life raft. Thinking of the guard, Jou pulled the young boy closer and fell asleep, a smile on his face.

He awaited the next day, wanting to see the blue eyed guard. And then he realized- he didn't know the guard's name. He had to have a name. Everyone did. So what was his?

Jou wondered... and wondered... and eventually fell asleep, thinking of the guard. And he drifted into a black abyss.

In his dreams, he saw the guard, floating there. He tried to shout his name, to get his attention, to get him to open his ice-blue eyes.

But then he remembered that he didn't know his name. And whenever he tried to speak, the darkness filled his mouth, his throat, and strangled him. He couldn't speak, he could only try to get closer to the guard. He made it close enough to reach out, but when he did, something stopped him. A barrier. A plate of glass. He could see the guard, he was so close, and yet he eluded him. No matter how hard Jou tried, he couldn't penetrate the glass wall that stood between him and the one he loved.

He pounded on the glass, yelled, screamed, he tried everything that he could think of to get the guard to open his blue eyes.

Nothing would work. The guard kept his eye's closed, never moving.

There was a metallic click, and then a bang. He felt something wet drip down his arm. Blood. He turned around, and saw the blue eyed guard there, pointing his gun at him.

'What--!?'

Another bang. This time in his chest. He was dead. And the guard had shot him. The one that he loved. He drifted through the darkness, let it envelope him. Without noticing, he drifted through the glass plate, into the guard. He felt arms around him. It as the guard. He was dead here... and he was with the guard. But the guard was on the other side of the glass... so how?

How?

How?

How...?

How...

He was awoke by a loud yell.

"Get u, animals! NOW!"

He groaned. Another day in hell.


	6. Chapter 6

The war, my life, my feelings.. Which first?

**My love for you?**

**My hate for you?**

**How can all of that exist inside of one person?**

**Seto POV**

First Katsuya fainted, and then he led Katsuya behind a building in the most private place he could find. _WHAT _was he thinking?

He should have known... the way he saw that boy look at him... the way he acted around him... so how could he have been this stupid

He should have seen this coming. The kiss... why!?

But... he _was _enjoying it. And then he felt Katsuya pull him closer. Hold him tighter. Eventually they ha to pull apart or suffocate.

Katsuya groaned when their lips parted. He was blushing insanely, his honey brown eyes overflowing with a want, a need for... more.

"Uhn... erm... uh..."

Seto could only stare, his blue eyes blank, showing uncertainty for the first time in his life. He was unsure of a course of action.

Katsuya stared back with a hungry look in his eyes. Seto leaned in closer, closer, closer...

Katsuya broke the silence.

"What's your name?"

"My... name?"

"Yes. Your name. You know mine, but I don't know yours. So what is it?"

"Seto. My name is Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba? I like it!", Katsuya said, smiling.

The ice on seto's heart may have melted, but his heart still held it's shape. Until now. Now, it melted into a little pile of sludge.

All for Katsuya. Katsuya...

Katsuya leaned in for another kiss. Seto helped by closing the distance. His tongue pushed down Katsuya's throat, trying to make the kiss even deeper than the first.

They eventually had to pull apart, much to the other's dismay.

Seto started back towards the work site. Katsuya followed.

Seto led Katsuya back to his bunk, making up lies as to why his lover was still whole and not a pile of ash.

"Meet me behind the barrack tonight after everyone is asleep. At around 12:00, no body is on guard. Okay?", he whispered.

"Okay. I promise!", Katsuya smiled.

And they parted.

**Jou POV**

We had kissed. Kissed. And it felt so good. And he found out two things- That the guard returned hi feelings for him, and his name.

Seto. What a beautiful name. And it fit him perfectly. And he was to meet him tonight. _Tonight._ At midnight... behind the barracks... He couldn't wait.

**xXxXxXxLaterxXxXxXx**

Katsuya snuck out behind the barrack. He was going to meet Seto! He started to blush a little. His eyes were overflowing with happiness. Unlike most of the other prisoners. That puzzled him a little. And one other thought occurred. That maybe the guard set this up as a trap. Maybe he had kissed him, told him to meet him secretly, just to expose him and to give him a reason to shoot him. Not that he needed a reason. Which was true He didn't need a reason in his mind or the mind of the other guards. So why...? Maybe he really _did_ love him... maybe...

Jou snuck around the corner with practiced ease. Being an ex-gangster had it's perks. He looked around carefully. There was no body there. Seto said the guard's weren't patrolling around this time, but there were guards, up on the watch tower, with... of course... machine guns. Jou rolled his eyes. How expected. He stuck himself to the back of the barrack. And waited. For about... five minutes. And man, were those five minutes full of anxiety and pressure. Boy, it was minutes like these that could take years out of a persons life. After those five anxious minutes, Seto finally showed up.

"Where were you?", Jou pouted.

"I had some trouble. Did you wait long?"

"No."

Seto smirked, "Good."

Jou leaned in closer. "So... you didn't...?"

"Didn't what?"

"Set me up... y'know...?"

"Set you up!?"

"Yea... y'know... like... I come, and so do you... and..."

"And you get... shot?"

"Y-yea..."

Seto looked down at him.

"Why would I do that?"

"B... Because... your--"

"Because I'm a nazi and your a jew?"

Jou winced at the word 'jew', it was a form of hate. He tried to hide this from Seto.

But Seto noticed. "Did I upset you?"

"N-no. It's fine."

Jou smiled. And, of course, Seto saw right through it.

"Don't try to hide it."

"I-I'm not!" Jou had always been a bad liar. So, of course, Seto saw through his lie.

Seto leaned in closer to Jou. "Don't lie to me. I _did_ upset you."

"..."

Jou couldn't think of anything to say.

_**BOOM!**_

Seto and Jou looked up. There were lights exploding off in the distance.

"What--!?"

"Russians." Seto breathed.

"Russians?"

"They've come to liberate the camp."

"Liberate? You mean were getting out!?" Jou said, looking exited.

Seto looked down, his eyes were sad.

"What...?"

Seto paused before talking again. "Not exactly."

"What--?"

"Jou..." Seto looked even sadder. "Do you really think that we would let everyone get liberated?"

"Oh... so... I guess your right... I'm... were... not getting out... are we?"

"I'm sorry, Jou..."

"Heh... that's okay... this is better than being dead, right?"

Jou looked at Seto... even though he had a small smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed his true emotions.

"You need to go."

There was yelling all over the camp. Jou leaned in and kissed Seto.

"Bye..."

And he snuck back to he barrack.

And he was caught.

"Hey, you! Jew, what are you doing!?"

Jou froze. _'Oh, shit! Of all the things that could go wrong... this had to happen.' _

"What are you dong, Jew? Well?"

"I was.. uh..."

"Follow me, Jew!"

Jou was officially scared now. What would happen? The camp was being liberated... and he was being taken somewhere.

"We have no time to punish you, jew... so just get into ranks now."

Jou ran into the ranks. "Alright, Listen up!", the SS officer shouted.

"Were going to evacuate the camp! You'll run, and anyone who breaks ranks or slows wil be shot! Understood?"

It was understood. And so, they ran.


	7. Chapter 7

The war, my life, my feelings.. Which first?

**You... told me the truth...**

**You never lied to me...**

**Is that why I love you?**

**Seto POV**

_**BOOM!**_

There it was. And a thousand little lights exploding behind it.

The Russians.

Seto and Jou looked up. There were lights exploding off in the distance.

"What--!?" Jou said, looking confused.

"Russians." , Seto breathed.

"Russians?"

"They've come to liberate the camp."

"Liberate? You mean were getting out!?" Jou looked exited as the words escaped his lips.

Seto looked down at Jou, a sad expression in his eyes.

"What...?"

Seto paused before talking again. "Not exactly."

"What--?"

"Jou..." Seto put an even sadder look in his eyes. "Do you really think that we would let everyone get liberated?"

"Oh... so... I guess your right... I'm... were... not getting out... are we?"

"I'm sorry, Jou..."

"Heh... that's okay... this is better than being dead, right?"

Jou looked at him... even though he had a small smile on his face, but his eyes betrayed his true emotions.

"You need to go."

There was yelling all over the camp. Jou leaned in and kissed Seto.

"Bye..."

And he watched Jou sneak back to he barrack.

He was sure that he would be able to make it back alright, but he wasn't so sure the moment he heard a voice yelling at Jou.

Well, at least Jou wouldn't be punished considering the fact they were liquidating the camp.

"Hey! Hurry up!" A voice said. Seto looked behind him. It was another guard.

He grabbed the gun the guard tossed at him and hurried to join the guard.

And they ran out of the camp.

**Jou POV**

They were going to Poland.. no, Checoslovisia... no...

Nobody would admit it, but they had absolutely no idea where they were going. They could only keep going where they were told to go...

Like cattle...

Jou wanted so much to stop, to just stay there, or run the other way... but he would be swiss cheese before he could get far...

And if that happened, he wouldn't see Seto again.

So he kept on running.

He was tired. Exhausted. The guards would be replaced when they grew tired, but nobody replaced Jou or any of his fellow 'prisoners'.

The use of that word raised hate in Jou's heart.

He had asked himself this question as frequently as he had breathed in air- Why were his people prosecuted by Hitler? What had they done wrong? There was no reason to hate them, in his mind at least. Who knows what Hitlers messed up mind was thinking or how it worked.

Jou knew he shouldn't resent anyone, but for Hitler, resent couldn't be helped. But sometimes, Jou resented himself for doubting that God was taking care of things, and that this was a test, or something like it, to see how loyal his people were, how much they trusted him.

Jou trusted God completely, but there were still doubts. And for that, he resented himself.

He recited Kaddish under his breath for anyone dead to make up for the times he forgot. How strange when your life's in danger you do things you normally wouldn't think of doing.

He laughed to himself, but quickly stifled it, remembering where he was and the situation him and his brethren were in.

They must have ran at least nineteen, twenty kilometers. Maybe more.

And they kept going. Jou thought the whole thing was getting ridiculous. They had put so much distance between them and the camp the russians would have a hard time catching up, even with a car.

They finally stopped in a deserted village. Dilapidated houses dangerously close to falling in on themselves.

Jou and his fellow jews looked around, taking in the sight of it all.

This, in a sense, was better than Aushwitz.

There were no electrified fences, no separation from anyone, no two sides or camps to it all. Everyone was together.

Slowly, the mass of people drifted apart, groups looking for loved ones or friends and shelter. Jou found a house that looked sturdy enough. Slowly, he went inside, he was followed by about ten other people. The house had two stories, but nobody trusted that the second floor was strong enough to hod any weight other than what it already held.

Jou, however, being the naturally curious person he was, decided to go up and test it.

Sure enough, the tenth stair broke under his weight. But he kept on going up. He reached the top, and tested the floor. When he was sure it was sturdy enough, he walked into one of the rooms. Part of the roof had fallen in, making a little bank of snow in one corner of the room, pieces of broken rotting wood sticking out at odd angles.

Jou looked around the rest of the second floor, and went back down, being careful not to break another stair.

Everyone else in the house was asleep.

Jou, however, hadn't had the freedom to go wherever he wanted for a while. He chuckled to himself. Like the Nazi's would let him go anywhere But he wanted to at least try. So, he walked around the condemned town finding a hiding place every time a Nazi walked by, patrolling the empty streets making sure no one escaped. But, as we all know, you can't stay hidden forever. A guard had found Jou.

"You, what are you doing?"

Jou turned to look at the guard.

"Well... uh... um..."

"Trying ot escape, were you?"

"No!"

"Then get to somewhere! I don't care where, just go! If I see you out here gain, I'll shoot you!"

Jou turned and went into another house.

**Seto POV**

They had been running forever, until they reached a condemned village.

He had been put on guard, making sure that no one would escape the camp. This reminded him of Berlin at the start of the war. Except for the fact that there was nobody in the streets, jewish or not.

He heard voices behind him, one of them being Jou's. He looked around the corner he was on to see Jou getting scolded by a guard. Rolling his eyes, he thought-

_'Does he never learn?'_

He looked back in time to see him go into a dilapidated house. Making a mental note of where it was he continued his rounds around the empty town.

**xXxXxXxLaterxXxXxXx**

Seto and the other guards that were patrolling were relieved of their duty, another set of guards taking their place.

He quickly walked to the house where he saw Jou seek refuge in.

He scanned the room, seeing Jou asleep slouched against one of the walls.

Walking over to him, he smiled slightly. Sitting down next to him, he pulled Jou closer, burying his face in the blonde's hair.

He felt Jou move slightly n his arms, a small noise issuing from his mouth. He saw Jou's eyes crack open, tired and dazed-looking.

"Wuh...?" Jou looked up, his eyes meeting Seto's.

"Mmnh... S- seto?"

"Yes?"

Seto felt Jou move closer to him, holding onto his uniform tightly.

"Seto... what...?"

"Happened?" Seto finished for him, a sad look in his eyes as well as Jou's.

"Yea..."

Seto was silent. He didn't know it then, but this would be a question that Jou would ask constantly in the future.

Neither of them talked, sleep reclaiming Jou.

Seto, however, remained alert. He looked out a broken window, looking around too see if anyone was there. Seeing as it was deserted, he picked up Jou, holding him tightly in his arms.

Slowly, quietly, he waked out of the town, stopping only a few times to avoid being caught by any of the patrolling guards.

Walking out of the town in the dark, Seto had no idea where he was really going. So, he kept walking carrying Jou.

**Jou POV**

Jou felt something move him, pick him up. But he didn't really care. Just as long as whomever it was left him alone and let him sleep.

he let himself drift back to dream land.

**xXxXxXxLaterxXxXxXx**

Jou cracked one eye open. He was moving up and down slightly.

He moved to look ahead of him, but quickly shut his eyes, trying to hide from the overwhelming brightness that fell down on him.

Wait... light?

Grudgingly, he opened his eyes, looking around him.

There was a dirt road, and a clear blue sky.

There were no Nazi's. No 'prisoners'. Nobody.

He looked up to see Seto looking strait ahead, like he was trying to see something that wasn't there.

Jou tried to move, and as a result, he almost fell out of Seto's arms.

"Ah!"

Luckily, Seto kept him from falling, and instead let him down.

"Your awake?" He asked, keeping one hand around Jou's waist.

"Y- yea... Where--?"

"I don't know."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Miles behind us."

It took Jou's brain a moment to process this information. Finally, he got it. He was free. No more prisons. No more fear.

Slowly, his face twisted into a smile. It was all too good to believe.

He looked up at Seto, laughing slightly.

"Were free..."

He hugged Seto, holding onto his waist as tightly as he could.

It would have been a wonderful moment, but Jou's stomach ruined it.

_Grrrrrrrllllllll_.

Seto and Jou both looked at Jou's stomach.

Jou poked it, provoking another noise.

"Pfft... hehahaha!"

Jou looked up to see Seto smiling, laughing at the noise.

Jou started to laugh too.

That lasted for about 30 seconds before Seto reached into a bag, pulling out a ration of bread and butter and handing it to Jou.

"Will this help?" He asked, still smiling slightly.

"Thnks!" Jou said, speaking through a mouth full of the food handed to him.

Jou almost choked on the food from trying to swallow it before he chewed it completely. It was as if he thought it would run out of his mouth if he didn't eat it fast enough.

After Jou finished eating, they resumed walking.

"Hey..." Jou broke the silence after a minute or while "What happened to your swasti- thing -a - majig?"

"You think I can walk around with anything that will mark me as one of them when I just deserted the army and took you with me?"

"Heh... guess you can't."

The walked in silence for an immeasurable amount of time, Seto's arm still around Jou's waist.

Just then, they heard a noise behind them. Turning around, they saw a convoy coming down the road.

They stood on the edge of the road, watching the convoy move closer. Jou stuck his head out to get a better look at what was coming nearer, but was pulled back by Seto who held him to his side protectively.

Jou relaxed as soon as he saw what was on the side of the truck. There were decals of russian and american flags on the sides of the cars.

The convoy stopped, an soldier stepping out of one of the trucks. A patch of an american flag on his sleeve.

"Guten Tag."

"Hello." Seto said, showing the officer that he spoke english. The officer's face lit up at the fact that Seto spoke english.

"Hello. What're you two doing?"

Seto was silent for a minute, obviously reluctant to speak.

Of course, Jou looked confused. He had learned english in school, but never really paid any attention to it. He felt sorry for not paying more attention and actually applying himself in the class.

He understood words like 'Hi', 'Hello', and some simple phrases like 'How are you?', but that was about it.

"You two okay?" The american said, changing the subject.

"I am... But I don;t know about him." Seto motioned to Jou, who looked up at the american, obviously confused.

The american looked back, wonderingly. "He speak english?"

Seto looked at him. "Do you?" He asked in german.

"A little. Not much. I understand things like hi, what's your name, y'know, simple statements, but nothing other than that." He said.

Seto translated what he said for the american.

Jou heard them converse a little bit more, and then the american looked back at him.

He said 'Fine' and motioned them to follow him back to the trucks.

When he pulled out a package of rations from the back of one, Jou's face lit up.

After the american prepared the rations, Jou ate like he hadn't in years. The american walked over with a clean pair of pants and a shirt, setting them down beside Jou.

The rest of the people in the convoy came out of the trucks, and after a little chatter in languages Jou didn't understand, they started to unpack tents and set up camps on the side of the road.

Jou turned to Seto, obviously wanting to know if they were staying or not.

"Are we gonna stay with these guys?" He asked, his mouth still stuffed full of food.

"Yes. We are."

"Okay. Will... _they_... catch up with us?"

"Katsuya..." Seto said, looking toward him, a smile tugging on the ends of his mouth, "First of all, chew your food before you swallow so you don't choke. Second of all, I doubt that they're gonna find us. Were a long ways away from them, and were in a totally different place."

"Oh... 'mkay." Jou took Seto's advice to heart, being sure to chew his food and not try to stuff it down his throat. When he had finished the food, he felt better than ever.

"Change your clothes." Seto said, handing the clean garments to him. Jou climbed into the secluded back of a truck and put on the clean clothes, which were a source of relief after the rough clothes provided at Aushwitz.

Jou stepped out in a uniform two sizes to big. He resembled a small child his parent's pajama's.

Seto and the rest of the soldier's watching laughed slightly.

With darkness slowly setting in, Jou cuddled up to Seto's chest, smiling slightly.

He felt Seto take his face in his hands turning it towards him.

Slowly, he moved his mouth to Jou's, their lips touching slightly, moving against each other. Jou didn't stand for that. He pressed his lips to Seto's, moving his tongue into the other's mouth.

Jou felt Seto do the same. Moving his arms around Seto's neck, moving his head to an angle, trying to deepen the kiss. He felt Seto move his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. For that moment in time, they forgot everything. There was just them, their love.

And that was the was Jou wanted it.

Fin

Wow, I left it hanging... Haha!!! sorry 'bout that...

So, I'll leave it up to y'all to decide how the story ends. Oh, yes, I forgot to say- most of this fic is based on a book called NIGHT by a person who was in a concentration camp (Forgot his name...), so, yea...

I listened to techno polka music while making this... wow, I'm weird!!!

At least, I think it was polka music... it was loituma techno remix. Well, if it's not polka music, it;s definitely finnish!!

YAY Finland!!!


End file.
